1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a latch mechanism, and more particularly to a latch mechanism for use in an electric connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical computers comprise a number of daughter cards that are required to be secured to a mother card. A latch mechanism or a latch means is required to be provided in the mother card so as to secure the daughter card in place and so as to electrically connect the daughter card to the mother card. Two typical latch mechanisms are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,286,217 to Liu et al., filed on Aug. 15, 1991; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,792 to Korsunsky et al., filed on May 4, 1993. Both of the prior arts comprise a latch mechanism including a pair of latch members for securing the daughter cards in place. However, the typical latch members comprise a configuration that will be easily broken such that the daughter cards may not be stably held in place. It is very important that the daughter cards be stably secured to the mother card so as to maintain excellent electric connections between the mother card and the daughter cards. The electric connections between the mother card and the daughter card will be affected if the daughter cards are not stably secured in place.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional latch mechanisms for electric connectors.